Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to reusable storage bags that are commonly used to store foodstuffs, and specifically to a novel device onto which such a bag is placed so that it can be washed. The device is then placed in a conventional dishwashing machine, which is then run through a washing cycle.
In today""s society, reusable storage bags are ubiquitous and widely used and known as freezer bags or food storage bags. Although there are several manufacturers of such bags, there are a limited number of sizes widely sold, several of which are of similar widths. Generally used for storing foodstuffs, these bags are composed of a flexible plastic material, and have two raised ridges, or xe2x80x9csealing strips.xe2x80x9d The sealing strips join together to form a seal when pressure is applied from one end of the sealing strips to the other, making the bags both air and watertight. The sealing strips may be resealed repeatedly without damage to the bags. Some bags have a plastic sliding attachment that closes the sealing strips as it moves over them. These characteristics serve to make such bags very useful, durable and reusable. However, washing these bags is a daunting proposition since any manner of foodstuffs may have been present inside and the outside is easily dirtied as well. Furthermore, said bags are flexible and wrinkle easily, which makes it very difficult to hold them flat to wash by hand with a washrag or other washing utensil. The inside is even harder to wash as it requires insertion of both the washer""s hand and a washrag into the bag, where range of motion of the washer""s hand is limited by the bag""s size. It is particularly difficult to wash the inside corners of said bags since the average human finger, especially with a washrag surrounding it, cannot physically fit into the very corners of said bags. Many people simply throw these bags away after only one use because there is not an easier method of effectively washing them. Disposing of these bags after only one use is economically wasteful and environmentally burdensome, as the bags"" plastic composition makes them unlikely to degrade quickly once disposed of in a landfill. The bags themselves are also of sufficient expense that many people would reuse them if there were an easier and more effective method of cleaning them.
A device for using a dishwasher to wash an article other than dishware is shown in the Finney, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,837, but it is directed towards washing a ball cap in a dishwasher. A device for supporting plastic bags for washing and drying is shown in the Hefner U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237, but it is not directed for use in dishwashers. The Galdon U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,050 is directed towards supporting a pastry bag for filling, drying, storing or cleaning, including cleaning in a dishwasher, but is specifically directed towards pastry bags.
The Anthrop, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,018 and the Convertino U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,792 are known to be directed towards washing plastic bags in a dishwasher. However, the Anthrop and Convertino devices have inherent limitations and structural differences that are readily apparent when compared to the claimed device. Significantly and specifically, in the Anthrop device, the bag being washed is not opened sufficiently to allow cleaning of the interior of said bag, especially the corners thereof, which are obscured by the Anthrop device itself. Indeed, as described in the Anthrop patent, the preferred use of the Anthrop device is with the bag xe2x80x9cturned inside out first,xe2x80x9d which requires a cumbersome first step on the part of the user, and implies that the cleaning of a bag is largely limited to the outer surface. The Anthrop device requires the user to place each end of a semi-rigid tube over two branches of a dishwasher tray at a width and height necessary to support the bag being washed. This requires the user to use two hands and bend over the dishwasher to place the Anthrop device, and again to place the bag on the Anthrop device, all while avoiding the other branches of the tray, which can easily interfere with the user""s hands. The removal of a bag from the Anthrop device is likewise cumbersome and requires two hands. The Anthrop device must be adjusted for every different size of bag that is placed on the device. The Anthrop device must be attached to two vertical branches of the trays commonly found in dishwashers. The Anthrop device requires no fewer than three distinct parts.
The Convertino device utilizes xe2x80x9csupport membersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cretaining fingersxe2x80x9d which interfere with the thorough cleaning of the interior of such bags. Some of these xe2x80x9csupport membersxe2x80x9d are positioned under the corners of the bag, which interferes with the cleaning of the corners. The xe2x80x9csupport membersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cretaining fingersxe2x80x9d also constitute a large surface area that comes into contact with the bag being washed, again inhibiting its thorough cleaning. The Convertino device does not provide a means for attaching the device to the dishwasher tray, meaning the device is not securely held, limiting its ability to maintain the orientation of the bag opening toward the dishwashers"" water jets and thus its ability to clean the bag. The Convertino device is also cumbersome and complicated to use, requiring two hands for the attachment of at least one (and likely four) xe2x80x9cretaining finger(s),xe2x80x9d to the bag to be washed, in which the edges of the bag opening must be pushed between the xe2x80x9cretaining finger(s)xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cbase structure.xe2x80x9d As the bag to be washed is dirty, and possibly greasy, gripping the bag and forcing the thin edge of the bag between the xe2x80x9cretaining finger(s)xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cbase structure,xe2x80x9d all while holding the device can be an unpleasant and difficult proposition. The Convertino device is designed to fit only a single size of bag and requires no fewer than three parts.
The claimed device has no such limitations or requirements and utilizes a novel approach to cleaning reusable storage bags in a dishwasher which is more versatile, more effective, easier to operate and requires fewer parts than the prior art. Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the claimed device are as follows:
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device onto which a reusable storage bag may be placed and then secured to the interior of a conventional dishwasher for the purpose of thoroughly washing both the interior and exterior surfaces of the bag, including the corners. It is an advantage of the device that the bag being washed is held open with minimal surface area contact between the device and the bag, so that both inner and outer surfaces, including corners, are washed thoroughly and simultaneously. It is an advantage of the device that it can be secured to a dishwashing machine tray.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device that is easy to use. It is an advantage of the device that a bag can be easily placed and secured onto the device while the device is outside of the dishwashing machine. It is an advantage of the device that it can be held by the user in one hand and inserted into a bag held in the user""s other hand. It is a further advantage that no retaining fingers or clips must be held or forced open while securing the bag to the device, nor when removing the bag from the device. It is an advantage of the device that it can be secured to and removed from a single branch of a dishwasher tray, and to do so by using only one hand. It is an advantage of the device that it can be used to wash more than one size of bag without any adjustment to the shape or size of the device. It is an advantage of the device that it can be configured to be easily adjustable to accommodate an even wider range of bag sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device that is both simple to construct and economical to manufacture. It is an advantage of the device that it can be constructed as a single integral part and of inexpensive materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device that is made of a material that will not readily rust, corrode or otherwise easily degrade within the dishwasher environment. It is an advantage of the device that it can be constructed of any of several durable materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device that encourages the washing of reusable storage bags rather than throwing them away. Further objects and advantages of my invention will be apparent from a consideration of the following description.
The novel device in its preferred form consists of a frame, on which crossbars protrude outwards perpendicularly along each bar of the frame. The crossbars act to both spread the bag open, allowing all interior surfaces to be cleaned, and create a snugness of fit, keeping the bag in place in the face of the water jets common in conventional dishwashers. Key to this fit is that the lowest crossbars are positioned so that when a bag is placed on the frame, the sealing strips of the bag overlap and abut to these crossbars, acting to hold the bag in place. An important element is that the other crossbars can be used to hold shorter bags in a similar manner. Another important element is that the upper crossbars are positioned such that they will permit water flow into the interior corners of the bag. Another important element is that the contact area between the interior of the bag and the claimed device is limited to the very ends of the crossbars themselves, which minimizes the contact area between the bag and the device. Another important element is that there is no contact between the device and the outside of the bag, such as clips or fingers. These elements act to maximize the ability of the dishwasher to thoroughly clean the entire bag. In the best mode of construction, the device is an integral part formed of molded plastic, though other materials and methods of construction are contemplated. An alternative embodiment would include a hold-down strap, which would fit on the outside of the bag and act as additional security for holding the bag on the device, in case of extremely strong dishwashing jets. Another alternative embodiment would utilize an extendable, telescoping frame, which would allow the width and height of the device to be adjusted to accommodate a wider variety of sizes of bags. Another alternative embodiment would allow two or more of the devices to be joined together to wash larger sizes of bags.